Selar
Doctor Selar was a Vulcan Starfleet officer. The lieutenant was a physician on the from 2365 to 2370. Service record In 2365, Selar was part of an away team which responded to a distress call from Gravesworld. Selar was sent instead of Dr. Katherine Pulaski because the Enterprise needed to rescue the damaged transport vessel several light years away. She examined Dr. Ira Graves, despite his protests, and diagnosed him with Darnay's disease. Selar was later called to the captain's ready room by Picard to discuss what had happened on Gravesworld and possibly shed some light on Lieutenant Commander Data's unusual behavior. ( ) Dr. Beverly Crusher assigned Selar to sickbay ward three in mid 2369. Selar was to treat ambulatory cases resulting from a Lenarian assault on a conference attended by the Enterprise. ( ) Selar was on duty in sickbay in late 2369 when Dr. Crusher was relieved of duty after she performed an autopsy on Dr. Reyga against the policies of the Ferengi death ritual. After Guinan came to Crusher complaining of tennis elbow, Crusher suggested she go see Selar. Guinan refused, claiming she was very particular about her doctors. ( ) In 2370, Crusher had Selar run a biospectral analysis on the body of Ned Quint after he was killed by Ronin. ( ) Dr. Crusher wanted to consult Selar and Dr. Hacopian in mid 2370 after it appeared as if the entire Enterprise crew was affected by a virus. Before they could arrive in sickbay, Crusher was nearly paralyzed by venom after being attacked by Worf. The infection was later determined to be the first case of Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome. ( ) Alternate timelines Selar served aboard the alternate Enterprise-D created after the emerged from a temporal rift into the year 2366, and was heard paged to report to the Null-G ward stat over the ship's com system. ( ) In early 2367, Dr. Crusher became trapped within a warp bubble. Her thoughts created a universe where people and objects began disappearing. Crusher tried to call Selar and Dr. , another member of her staff, to sickbay in order to assist in an examination of Miles O'Brien, but both had vanished. Their families and colleagues did not remember them. ( ) established that Selar was aboard the Enterprise-D as it left Earth Station McKinley. In the anti-time past, she told Counselor Deanna Troi that several children on board were being affected by a disease which caused their tissues to revert to earlier stages of development, similar to the symptoms observed by Dr. Crusher in the anti-time present.}} Appendices Background information Selar was portrayed by Suzie Plakson and was only actually seen in , although she was referenced many times throughout the series. Tracy Tormé wanted to develop a romance between Selar and Worf, but he was forced to drop the idea when the character of K'Ehleyr (also played by Plakson) was developed for . (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) Selar was mentioned once in the first draft script of , in which Dr. Crusher called for her and a field surgical unit to be sent to help an injured and unconscious male crewmember who Crusher referred to as a cranial trauma, shortly after the Enterprise-D's saucer section crashed on Veridian III. Apocrypha Selar has appeared in many novels, most notably as chief medical officer of the Excalibur in Peter David's Star Trek: New Frontier novel series. According to the video game Star Trek: Starship Creator, Selar was born in Raal, , to parents T'Pyra and Votik. She has a husband named Voltak. Her mirror universe counterpart appeared in the novel Rise Like Lions. External links * * [http://www.danhausertrek.com/NewFrontier/Selar.html Guide to Star Trek: New Frontier] at DanhauserTrek.com cs:Selar de:Selar it:Selar pl:Selar Category:Vulcans Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:Medical practitioners Category:Deleted and unused material in background